Currently, water pollution has become one of the most challenging issues for mankind, and rapid industrialization has lead to increase in the release of toxic chemicals into the natural water systems.
Chlorine containing inorganic acids in general and hydrochloric acid (HCl) in particular are among the biggest contributor of water pollution. Because of its extensive applications, excellent stability and mobile nature in aqueous environments, hydrochloric acid (HCl) is a potent acidifier of wetlands, and water resources. In addition to illegal dumping of wastes from various industries, the accidental leakage has raised concern among the environmentalists.
However, any rapid and selective detection technique is not yet developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.